deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. White
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Steven Kelly | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Burst Damage, Brawler, Mobile | passive = Landing strikes After using Tumble, your next primary melee attack deals additional damage. Bonus Damage: 20% | difficulty = 5 | protection = 2 | damage = 5 | control = 4 | mobility = 5 }} Mr. White is a playable character in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Mr. White is having trouble with differentiating his movie from reality; thus he enters each battle without fear and quickly gets into combat, lashing out high damage to single targets. Skills Rumble (Q) (Max level 4) Dash forward in a line. If an enemy is hit, that enemy is pushed and dealt damage. An enemy knocked into obstacles is dealt extra damage. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 11.4s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 100/110/120/150% ** Bonus Damage: 50% ** Piercing Damage: 50% Stunning Impact (Skill level 2) * If an enemy is pushed into obstacles the enemy is stunned. ** Stun: 1.5s Ready for Action (Skill level 3) * If no enemy is pushed, the cooldown for Rumble is reduced. ** Cooldown Reduction: 40% ---- Tumble (E) (Max level 4) Leap towards a target location and attack. The attack deals damage to a main target and area damage. * Cooldown: 11.4s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 90/100/110/140% ** Area Damage: 50% Up and at 'em. (Skill level 2) * Upon hitting enemies with Tumble, you gain an amount of rage based upon the number of enemies you hit. ** Rage Bar(s): 0.4 Launching Palm (Skill level 3) * Instantly recast to uppercut enemies in front of you, throwing them up into the air dealing damage. You are not yet strong enough to launch Hoarders or Massive zombies into the air. ** Instant Recast ** Duration: 1.5s ** Launching Palm Damage: 100% ---- Action Hero ® (Max level 4) If you are about to die, you will not fall for a set amount of time. This effect has an internal cooldown. Activate to make your next primary melee attack deal additional damage. * Cooldown: 13.3s * Cast time: 0s ** Passive Cooldown: 120/110/100/75s ** Bonus Damage: 35/45/55/85% ** Buff Duration: 5s ** Invulnerable Duration: 2.5s Hit the Shin (Skill level 2) * Activating causes your next primary melee attack to cripple enemies. Learning shin-kicking was not for naught. ** Cripple Duration: 2s Healing Strike (Skill level 3) * Activating causes your next primary melee attack to heal you for a percentage of your damage. ** Health Restored: 150% ---- Beatdown (F) (Max level 3) Rush forward in a line. If an enemy is hit, that enemy is selected for a beatdown. You and the enemy disappear and the enemy is dealt damage as you beat 'em up. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 42.7s * Cast time: 1s ** Damage: 420/490/560% ** Duration: 2s ** Piercing Damage: 200% Dazed and Confused (Skill level 2) * After the beatdown, the enemy is confused for a duration of time. ** Confusion: 2s ** Damage to break effect: 10% Trivia *When taunting Mr. White sometimes says "Say my name" as a reference to Breaking Bad TV series. Video Dead Island Epidemic Survivor Lowdown - Mr. White Gallery Mr_White.jpg|Splash art mrwhite.jpg|Preview image from GamesCom 2014 meet_mrwhite.png|Shop banner Mrwhitegame.jpg|Mr. White in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Burst Damage Category:Brawler Category:Mobile